Unbreakable Love
by Kathrynhunt12
Summary: A beautiful night shared between Spencer and Toby is absolutely perfect. Spencer is glad she waited, and never felt more love for Toby than she does right now. But, how could it affect them in the future?
1. That Special Night

Spencer woke early, it was Saturday morning, and it only took a short time to realize she was not home. She could sense Toby still asleep beside her, and rolling over, she noticed how small pockets of sun managed to shine through the blind darkening the windows, illuminating only the beautiful features of Toby's beautiful face as he lay beside her.

As if he knew she was staring, Toby's eyes slowly opened. Noticing Spencer's face beside him, triggered a smile, radiating his entire face, with the smile that still managed to melt her heart, every time.

"Good morning beautiful" said Toby, his voice still groggy with sleep, and eyes struggling to stay open and in contact with hers.

"Indeed it is, my prince" she replied, her wonderful mood, greatly appreciated by Spencer, knowing her usual moods never straying too far from worry and anxiety.

Toby threw back the covers, Spencer could see the silhouette of Toby seated on the edge of the bed, waiting only a second before standing. He walked towards the window, leaving curtains drawn, but opening the main blind, allowing daylight into the room, slightly yellow from shining through gold-colored curtains.

"Are you hungry, Spence? I have bacon in the fridge, or I can make you pancakes, or both. Neither require you to leave the bed" Toby explained, Spencer could hear the smile in his voice, as the light coming from behind was still to bright for her to look.

"Surprise me"

"It won't be too long, call out if you need anything else"

Toby left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and Spencer reached for her phone on his nightstand. Switching on the bright screen revealed two messages,

Aria: Hey Spence, I know you have plans with Toby tonight, I hope you have a wonderful time - also wanted to let you know Ezra said he liked your essay for that contest, and you've probably got a good shot at winning"

And

Hanna: OMG Spencer, please help. I just do not understand algebra. You know algebra, help! ASAP!

Spencer could count on Aria for a constant flow of supportive or encouraging messages when she had anything special planned. Hanna, could be counted on to need a bit of a boost with anything academic, but with everything Hanna and Spencer had been through together, she would do anything for her.

Spencer returned her phone to the nightstand, as Toby bought in a mug of coffee and pancakes, coated in cream and berries. He handed both to her accompanied by a loving kiss on the forehead. Before she knew it, Toby had left and returned, with the same meal for himself, and jumped back into bed, pulling up the covers. Spencer laid her head on his chest, and his free hand stroked her hair, wrapping locks around his middle finger.

Gazing into the beautiful blue eyes of Toby, she thought of all the things that wouldn't get done by her being here, and for the first time, she wasn't bothered, because in this very moment, nothing else mattered.

Toby looked down at her, overly aware of just how perfect she was, taking a second to appreciate that she belonged to him, and only him. If he could help it, nobody would ever hurt her, and he couldn't find one thing she could do, that would make her love him less.

"Toby" Spencer broke the silence, interrupting the exchange shared only by eye contact. "Last night, was perfect"

"I am so happy, and I am glad you are too"

"Toby, I am more than happy. Nothing could ruin this happiness, not even my family."

"When do Melissa and your parents get home?"

"Two." Spencer sighed, knowing she had to be home for their return.

"That gives us two hours together, I can drop you at your house and stay with you, I'm sure you have some study you need to get done."

"Yes. Please, Stay with me. My mother has accepted this relationship, she loves how well you protect me, and my father wouldn't dare say anything on the contrary with her around."

"And your sister?"

"If she wants me to be nice to whatever man she brings home from New York, she'll just have to be nice to you."

"Compromise. I like it."

Spencer chuckled lightly, returning her gaze to the photograph on Toby's wall. His dream destination, Australia. One day they would visit together, and it would be perfect.

Spencer finished eating the last of her breakfast. Toby, a much faster eater, was already up, pulling on a pair of ripped jeans. Spencer moved towards the pile of clothes she wore over yesterday, pulling on her cream shirt and black pants.

"Toby, what do you think would happen if I got into college, not, close to here?"

"I would follow you there"

"I love knowing that"

Spencer planted a light kiss on his lips, sashaying out Toby's room, and down the stairs. While stopped for a second to straighten her shirt and rearrange her hair, she felt Toby's hand lightly brush across her waist as he passed her, heading out the door, with her bag in his hand.

In Toby's car, Spencer had a moment to think. She thought of how amazing last night was, how much waiting had been worth it. Knowing she didn't regret anything. Knowing how much she loved Toby, and the look in his eyes that convinced her the feeling was shared. As the car jolted upwards, entering the driveway, she was pulled back to reality, knowing in only a few short hours, her family would be home, and she was saddened by the thought of sleeping alone, in her own bed tonight. Also dismayed by the chances of her getting away for another wonderful night like last being slim, especially knowing her father's opinions of Toby.


	2. Life

Monday morning came, and Spencer in the front row of her AP English class. Since Mr. Fitz left Rosewood High, they had been assigned a new teacher, Mr. Kouzalis, with a strange love for existential literature. They had been studying Albert Camus' 'The Outsider', and Spencer wasn't a fan. In fact, she found it so uninteresting, past 20 minutes had been spend reminiscing her wonderful night with Toby, and hoping he would be free to watch her field hockey game the coming Saturday. The first period bell signaled her opportunity to escape Mr. Kouzalis' monotonous voice, and move onto her French class, where she had an important test to ace.

The day passed rather smoothly, just like any other. She knew she outdid everyone on the morning's French test, and lunch conversation was the sleepover the four girls had planned for the weekend. After lunch, her Calculus and AP World history classes dragged, as she found herself unusually excited for an after school field hockey practice, which turned out to be 90 minutes of dribbling drills, and coach telling them they're 'off their game' today. The real highlight of her day, came with her evening. Dinner at The Grill with Toby, eating a meal, while he tested her knowledge on 'Dates of Independence of European Countries' with the flash cards she had made. So far, she had them all correct. Spencer enjoyed studying with Toby so mcuh, that she thought the perfect idea, turning her study date at the grill, into a study sleepover. Her parents were attending an evening event for some foundation she'd never heard of in Philly, they wouldn't be home until late, and she knew they wouldn't bother to check on her when they got home. It would be wonderful.

"Toby, I have an idea. Don't mock it until you've heard it"

"Try me" he responded, one side of his mouth curled up into his smile that melted her heart every time.

"Take the world history flashcards from the grill, to my house, we can have a study date. You can stay the night"

"Spencer Hastings there is only so much world history I can take before my head explodes"

"Well," Spencer laughed, "ditch the world History. We can watch The Notebook"

"I think I'd rather the European independence, to be honest"

"No more objections. You're staying over. We can stop and get your things on the way home"

"Ok miss."

Spencer smirked in return, she knew she'd won. Spencer always won. It was what made Spencer, Spencer.

Toby had opted to shower at Spencer's, on her suggestion. She would not admit it to Toby, but this came mostly from how much she loved how he smelled when he was freshly showered, and how his skin felt, warm and soft, as they sat entwined on the bed.

Spencer was reading her World History textbook. Toby, 'The Catcher in the Rye'. This was one of his favorites, and she had lost count of the number of times he'd sat reading for hours, while Spencer studied for various tests and written essays. Spencer moved position, turning to face him, resting both her legs over his, with her head cradled in the gap in the middle of his chest. She stared up at his face, appreciating everything about him, and considering how she could possibly be deserving of someone so perfect.

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a car in the driveway. Looking over to the bedside clock, she noted the time already being half-past eleven, and double checked, ensuring nothing about Toby's visit looked suspicious, knowing her father would use any excuse to kick Toby from the house. A few minutes later, Spencer's mother unexpextedly stepped into the room, presumably to say goodnight, seeming strangely unfazed as she saw the two of them curled around each other, books in hand.

"Hi there Toby"

"Hello, Mrs Hastings"

"Goodnight. Don't stay up too late" She replied, smiling at Spencer as she left,

"Love you mom" Spencer yawned, as her mother left.

Spencer pulled the quilt from under her feet, pulling herself under them, glancing up at Toby to witness him gazing. She placed the world history textbook on the table, hoping she had read enough to take tomorrow's test, and soon after, Toby reached over, placing 'The Catcher in the Rye' on top, and switching off the light. She felt him move under the quilt next to her, grabbing her waist kissing the side of her cheek from behind.

"I love you Spencer, sleep well"

But Spencer was already asleep, too tired to respond.


	3. Oh

It was Saturday night, and Aria and Spencer were long overdue some girl catchup time. They sat at the table by the window of Rosewood grill, and at were discussing their upcoming calendars. The girls were excited about upcoming Rosewood High benefit dinner, the coming Wednesday after school. Aria was overjoyed, that she would be able to attend with Ezra, but Spencer's mind had suddenly become absent.

"Spencer, are you still there?" Aria stared, slightly tilting the right side of her head upwards, something she did when she was confused.

"What. Yes. I'm here. What were you saying?" Spencer jumped from her thoughts, taking a second to remember what they'd been talking about.

"I was telling you how excited I am to be going to this fundraiser with Ezra, but that doesn't seem very important at this very second, as I can tell there is something up with you. Spill."

"I don't know. Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Promise. Spill."

"The other week, I slept at Toby's. We had an amazing night, things happened," Aria raised her eyebrows, surprised that Spencer hadn't excitedly called her the next morning.

"What's wrong with that?" Aria was confused.

"Nothing was wrong with that. It's that now, three weeks later, I'm 'late', and I can't remember if we used protection." Spencer was resting her face on her hands, with her elbows propped up on the table.

"oh." Aria dropped her fork, loudly, on her plate, and people around them were staring. "Have you taken a test?" Aria asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Not yet."

"Do you want to do it tonight, we can pay the bill now, and stop by the store on the way home?"

"Please." Spencer looked straight at Aria , a look of terror in her deep brown eyes.

As the two girls left the restaurant, Spencer was doing little to hold back her tears. They ran down her face, a few spilling down her face to hit the collar of her shirt.

After quickly visiting the store, picking up a test, and gum, the girls went back to Spencer's. Her parents were never home, and the adjoining private bathroom left no risk for accidental walk-ins.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom. The box stated results take about 5-10 minutes, so she had left it on the bathroom bench.

"Have you thought about how you'd tell Toby?"

"I wanted to tell him this morning, but I thought, maybe I should wait until I know for sure."

She hugged Aria a little tighter.

"It's all going to be okay" Aria comforted.

At that moment, Spencer broke down. She was crying into Aria's chest, and Melissa, walked in, having heard that something was going on.

"Hi, um, is everything okay?" Melissa held back, unsure of what she was walking into.

Spencer looked up, doing her best to wipe the tears from her eyes, but still sobbing silently.

"Is it Toby?" There was a hint of obvious caution in her voice.

Spencer stood up, walking past Melissa, who turned to watch Spencer walk into the bathroom. Taking three deep breaths, Spencer looked down, and picked up the plastic stick sitting on the counter, the little pink 'plus' sign, causing her hand shoot to cover her mouth in complete disbelief. She walked towards Melissa slowly, holding the test, plus sign up, where Melissa could see it.

"Oh", was her response. She seemed just as shocked as Spencer.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get you a glass of water. You stay here. Aria, come with me for a bit." Melissa instructed, taking the lead, as she naturally did.

Melissa walked out of Spencer's bedroom, closing the door behind Aria, who followed closely.

"So what do you know?" At first Aria thought she was angry, but it took her a second to realize, Melissa was just as scared as Spencer.

"I know that they had a 'night' about 3 weeks back, and she can't remember the protection situation, but she hasn't told Toby that she's been suspicious that something might be wrong."

"Can you call him?" Melissa asked, "He needs to know now, and the longer she leaves it, the worse she's going to feel" Aria nodded, walking down to the Hastings' kitchen, where she'd left her bag and phone when the two arrived.

She dialed Toby's number and he picked up after only a couple of rings.

"Hey, Aria, what's up?"

"This is going to be a bit of an strange situation for you, but can you please come to Spencer's right away?"

"Ok. what's going on?"

"This is something she needs to explain to you. Please, just get here as soon as you can."

Toby snapped down his phone, worried about what he might be about witness. He walked outside, and sat in his truck for a second, thinking through all of the possibilities before he turned the key.

When he arrived at Spencer's, Melissa was sitting by the door, quite obviously waiting for him. She stood up as soon as she saw him walking up the path, stepping inside and motioning for him to follow.

"Hi, Melissa, is.. is Spencer alright?"

"She's in her room with Aria, go up there, she doesn't know Aria called you."

Toby entered the house through the back door, and made his way up the stairs. When he reached Spencer's door, he stood a second before opening it. When he stepped in, he saw Aria sitting on the bed, with Spencer laying on her lap, she was crying, and it looked like she had been for a long time. It took her a second to notice Toby's presence in the room, and when she did, she started to cry even more vigorously. Aria, after quickly giving Spencer a kiss on the head, slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Spencer and Toby to talk.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, took her phone from her pocket, opening up a new message, punched in Hanna and Emily's number, adding a short message saying "S.O.S, Spencer's". the girls would be here soon, and they could all help Spencer deal with this, together.


	4. Th Reaction

Chapter 4

**The reaction**

Spencer and Toby were in her room for a long time. The girls sat in the Hastings's kitchen with Melissa, who took a call from her parents, letting her know they'd be back tomorrow, that they were going to stay overnight in the city, and to call if they needed anything. Melissa was relieved that her parents had picked tonight to stay in Philadelphia, for Spencer's sake.

Up in Spencer's room, her and Toby had stopped talking, and he had spent a long time hugging her. Together, they stood up and began to make their way downstairs, they had no idea what sort of a situation they were about to encounter, but Spencer had stopped crying, and the scared look on Toby's face, Spencer noticed, had gone away. They stood a second behind the door, looking eyes, and Toby kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you no matter what" he said to her.

"You will be a perfect daddy, I can see it."

When Spencer and Toby, hand in hand, reached the bottom step, Melissa, Aria, Hanna and Emily all turned to look at them. Spencer didn't know Hanna and Emily were there, but wasn't surprised or angry that they were. Their entry to the room was followed by what felt like an eternity of silence, but probably totaling no more than 30 seconds.

"Toby and I are having a baby" Spencer announced.

Emily dropped her phone in her lap, and Hanna stared in disbelief, seeking clarification.

"I'm pregnant" Spencer clarified, for Hanna's sake.

"How?" Hanna explained.

Toby stared awkwardly at Spencer, and Hanna realized what she had said.

"Wait, forget that. You, Spencer Hastings, are having a baby?" Hanna sounded excited.

"Yes, Hanna. I have to see a doctor and make sure everything is going okay, but, that's generally what happens when someone gets pregnant."

"Wow" Aria exclaimed from the corner.

Melissa had been sitting in silence, Spencer hadn't even noticed her, still sitting in the corner until just now.

"Melissa, are you alright?" Spencer asked.

"Am I alright? Are you crazy? What about mom, and dad, and senior year, and college?" Melissa was listing things faster than she could think of them, and finally stopped.

"Melissa, I'll be alright. Toby is here for me, and I only have 6 months left of senior year, babies take 9. College might have to wait, and I haven't thought about mom and dad yet."

"Well, you have until the morning." Melissa gave Spencer a loving smile, and stood up to search the kitchen cupboard.

Toby let go of Spencer's hand and she turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go back home for a bit, I'll be back, I just need some things for tonight, if you want me to stay over?" Toby asked.

"Yes please, I'll see you back soon." She reached up to give him a quick kiss, as he left the back door, and within a minute they all heard the noise of Toby's truck leaving.

The four girls and Melissa were now all in the kitchen together, and Spencer couldn't hold off the conversation much longer.

"Spencer, when you have a baby, I'll look after it, you know, when you need to study, and I'll buy it clothes, and your baby and I are going to be best friends"

"As long as you aren't put off by my horror cravings and whale abdomen that comes before" Spencer joked, but her joking turned to seriousness pretty quickly. "Seriously guys, thankyou for being here. I was so worried what we would be walking into. I thought maybe  
Melissa had called my parents."

"She didn't do that, but they called, and they'll be back tomorrow, they're staying in Philadelphia for the night." Aria comforted.

"What are you going to name it?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, I've known about this for less than an hour. I don't have a list of baby names yet." Spencer remarked.

Spencer was surprised at how everyone had reacted to the news. The girls were supportive, and Melissa was too. Spencer knew, no matter how well Toby hid it, that he was just as scared as he was, but there was definitely a glint of excitement in his eyes when they discussed the possibility of a new housing arrangement, Spencer, Toby, and their new child. Spencer was sure that she could survive her senior year on straight A's, despite this, she had no doubts in the world. But, what she did doubt, was her parents reacting well when they hear the news.


End file.
